We plan to continue to type and store monoclonal proteins as they are recognized. The historical and laboratory features of the patients will be recorded on abstract sheets and key-punched. Patients with monoclonal proteins in their serum or urine will be followed for evidence of the development of multiple myeloma or macroglobulinemia. Delayed-type skin hypersensitivity reactivity to recall antigens as well as lymphocyte blastogeneic response to nonspecific mitogens (phytohemagglutinin, pokeweed mitogen and concanavalin A) as well as the level of circulating T-, B- and null cells in the peripheral blood of patients with monoclonal proteins will be performed. These patients will be classified as benign monoclonal gammopathy, multiple myeloma, or patients in whom it is impossible to differentiate between these two entities. We plan to continue observation of the patients who are receiving sodium fluoride and calcium carbonate. We are looking for any evidence of delayed toxicity. In addition, we plan to determine whether vitamin D will be of added benefit. We eventually plan to utilize sodium fluoride and calcium carbonate in patients with multiple myeloma who are being treated with chemotherapeutic agents other than melphalan and prednisone.